Star of Something Good
by ArtOfMovingOn
Summary: Sé que esto tomará algún tiempo tengo que admitir que el pensamiento ha cruzado por mi mente. Esto puede que acabe como debería ser y estoy diciendo lo que necesito decir. Y pido a Dios que esto no te asuste y te alejes. No quiero ser malinterpretado pero estoy empezando a creer que esto podría ser el principio de algo bueno. #AoKagaDay
Llego corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo; estaba tarde, muy tarde y sabía que eso haría enojar al pelirrojo, a mitad de la escalera ya se iba quitando la molesta corbata y se desabrochaba el suéter. Al entrar a su habitación se deshizo de todo su uniforme y rápidamente se colocó la playera y el short que usaba cuando salía a jugar con el pelirrojo, tomo sus tenis favoritos y corrió escaleras abajo.

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que su madre no notara que ya había llegado, después de todo si lo hacia lo obligaría a sentarse a comer y no le dejaría irse hasta no haberse terminado todo. Más valía pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

\- Daiki, ¿A dónde vas? -. Casi. Si tan solo hubiera llegado unos segundos más tarde.

\- ¿Eh? Voy con Bakagami -. Su madre le miro con reproche -. Con Kagami, ya sabes hoy es viernes, siempre vamos a jugar los viernes.

\- ¿Y los deberes?

\- Los hare mañana.

\- ¿Seguro? -. Su madre frunció el ceño, lo estaba examinando y no la culpaba después de todo eso le había dicho la semana pasada y los termino haciendo el domingo, escondido en el baño.

\- Por supuesto -. Le mostro una sonrisa, y con eso su gesto se ablando.

\- Bien pero… ¿Ya comiste? -. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Te quiero! -. Le grito para después salir corriendo por la banqueta.

En este tipo de situaciones la ubicación de su hogar le favorecía puesto que la casa del pelirrojo estaba a tan solo quince minutos de la suya, de cinco a diez minutos si se iba corriendo.

Incluso antes de que diera vuelta en la esquina presentía que la madre de Kagami ya estaría ahí esperándole como muchas otra vez, y no se equivocó. Desde donde se encontraba le sonrió y saludo con la mano.

\- Aomine ¿Qué tal la escuela?

\- Bien, solo que tengo algunos problemas con matemáticas.

\- Oh, no es algo que unas horas de estudio no solucione, por cierto ¿ya comiste? -. El moreno negó -. Pasa, Taiga salió un poco tarde de la escuela así que sigue comiendo, siéntate en la mesa en un momento te sirvo -. De seguro su madre le llamo y le pidió ese favor, total. Hizo caso a la indicación y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Al entrar no pudo reprimir una sonrisa puesto que Kagami ya estaba sentado y miraba distraídamente su comida, con paso lento se acercó al pelirrojo y ya estando detrás de él grito con todos su fuerzas.

\- ¡Ahhh! -. En el instante que el pelirrojo grito las carcajadas del peli azul no se hicieron esperar, cuando Kagami se dio cuenta de quien se trataba su ceño se frunció -. ¡¿Qué te pasa Ahomine?!

\- ¿De que estas hablando? -. Inmediatamente se sentó, espero unos minutos pero al no escuchar reproche del menor elevo su mirada. Kagami estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, o por lo menos eso es lo que parecía -. Oye Kagami… -. El pelirrojo volteo a mirarle -. ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¿Eh? Yo… -. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar su madre entro por la puerta -. Nada.

La comida la pasaron en silencio a excepción de los comentarios que hacia la madre del pelirrojo, a Aomine le sorprendió la actitud del otro puesto que desde que llego estaba así y por lo que decía la señora Kagami desde el miércoles se encontraba así.

Terminando de comer el pelirrojo subió las escaleras para poder cambiarse de ropa.

\- Aomine ¿Podría pedirte un favor? -. El moreno asintió -. ¿Podrías ver que es lo que tiene Taiga? Me preocupa que este así.

\- Por supuesto -. Sin lugar a dudas no era a la única persona que le preocupaba que Kagami estuviera así, antes de que pudiera agradecerle el pelirrojo bajo.

\- Bueno, que les vaya bien y vayan con mucho cuidado -. Ambos asintieron.

Desde el inicio del juego Aomine sabía ya lo tenía en la bolsa puesto que el pelirrojo no hacía nada para defenderse de sus ataques y tampoco hacia gran cosa para atacar. Después de casi una hora de juego y con un resulto devastador para Kagami ambos decidieron tomar un descanso, para su suerte en esa cancha había un árbol con un enorme follaje que les brindaba una gran protección en días tan calurosos como aquel. El silencio se hizo presente, ese era el instante perfecto para saber que le ocurría.

\- ¿Ahora si me vas decir que te pasa?

\- Uhm… nada, solo que en la escuela escuche a dos niñas hablando sobre que estaban destinadas a casarse con príncipes -. Tanto lio por eso, soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso que tú también quieres casarte con un príncipe?

\- No seas tonto Aomine -. Le dio un codazo en su costado mientras que desviaba su cara para evitar que viera el sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro -. Solo me dio curiosidad lo que dijeron sobre estar destinadas ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Pues…―. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos -. Quiere decir que es algo a lo que se van a enfrentar, algo que ya está puesto en su camino.

Kagami guardo silencio.

\- ¿Y yo tengo destino?

\- Por supuesto, incluso ese perro lo tiene -. Señalo al pequeño perrito café que venía en su dirección, que después se situó entre ambos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el muslo del moreno.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el pelirrojo ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

\- Oye Kagami, ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a este indefenso perrito? -. Pregunto mientras lo colocaba en su regazo.

\- N-no -. Contesto mientras agitaba su cabeza de lado a lado, negando.

\- Entonces ven y siéntate otra vez -. Él pelirrojo sabía que si no lo hacia el moreno se burlaría de él durante el resto de su vida, así que con cierto paso temeroso fue y se sentó a su lado. El perro que en esos momentos se había dejado acariciar por el mayor al ver que el otro se acercaba se bajó del regazo y se situó en medio de ellos.

Enseguida se tensó y eso no pasó desapercibido para el otro, que con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro tomo la mano del más pequeño y la poso encima del lomo del canino que soltó un ladrido de gusto, empezó a acariciar al cachorro con mano ajena y poco a poco noto como el pelirrojo lo hacía por sí solo.

Un día su mamá le había dicho que tenía que tener paciencia con Kagami puesto que el aún era un niño pequeño que comenzaba a entender ciertas cosas, y eso era lo hacía, después de todo su mejor amigo no era más que un niño de 5 años.

5x10

Cuando ambos están en la primaria deciden hacer su sueño realidad.

El primer viernes después de la entrega de calificaciones deciden ir a la cancha de basquetbol, incluso antes de poner un pie en ella ya escuchan los ladridos de aquel can tan conocido por ellos. El primero en entrar es Aomine que enseguida toma al perro en brazos.

\- ¿Crees que funcione? -. Pregunta el pelirrojo un tanto inseguro, después de todo solo habían repasado una vez el plan, el cual consistía en ir por el cachorro para después dirigirse a la casa del pelirrojo donde se encontraban ambas madres y comenzar a suplicar.

\- Por supuesto que va a funcionar, después de todo yo lo idee.

\- ¡No es cierto, yo también ayude!

\- Con más razón va a funcionar -. Le guiña un ojo y después le toma la mano para poder cruzar la calle.

\- Suéltame Ahomine, ¡Ya no tengo 5 años! -. Rápidamente zafa su mano y camina unos pasos más adelante que el moreno.

\- Puede que no pero eso no le quita que tengas solo un año más, además sigues siendo menor que yo y por lo tanto me tienes que obedecer -. Lo alcanza con tan solo dos zancadas y de nueva cuanta le toma la mano. Al verse derrotado el pelirrojo se limita a refunfuñar todo el trayecto a casa mientras que el moreno no puede reprimir una sonrisa que se asoma en su rostro.

\- Ya llegamos -. Ambos se detienen enfrente de la casa del pelirrojo y antes de entrar se dedican una sonrisa y con ello dan marcha al plan.

Como lo tenían pensado, todo sale a la perfección, casi, aún tienen que tomar algunas condiciones que ambas mujeres les ponen como limpiar cada vez que el perro ensucie, sacar a pasearlo, bañarlo una vez a la semana entre otras cosas pero aquello no les molesta, por el contrario. Ambos se voltean a ver y sonríen.

Ese mismo día los llevan comprar todo lo necesario para el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Es en la veterinaria donde tienen que esperar puesto que le tendrán que dar un baño y revisar varias cosas, mientras tanto ambos se dedican a mirar las diferentes placas para perros, cuando sus ojos chocan con una que parece ser un balón de básquetbol, saben que es la indicada.

Aomine la toma en manos y juntos van corriendo donde sus madres para avisarles, a la única que encuentran es a la madre del moreno la cual asiente al ver la pequeña placa.

\- ¿Ya saben que nombre le pondrán? -. Ambos se miran, tanto tiempo habían pensado en cómo hacer que aceptaran a tener el perro pero en ningún momento se detuvieron a pensar el nombre que llevaría.

\- No se angustien, aún tiene tiempo para pensarlo.

Pasan algunos minutos antes de que la señora Kagami aparezca, sale por la pequeña puerta del consultorio y les hace una señal para que se acerquen.

Al instante en el que entrenan su pequeña mascota comienza a dar unos cuantos ladridos y mueve su cola.

\- Hola niños, yo soy Sakura y de ahora en adelante seré la encargada de su mascota ¿Les parece bien? -. Ambos asienten -. Bueno, y díganme ¿Cuáles son sus nombre?

\- Uhm… el mío es Aomine Daiki -. Dice el peli azul para después señalar al pelirrojo -. Y él es Kagami Taiga.

\- Perfecto, Kagami y Aomine ahora sí. Lo que tendremos que hacer con su perrito… ¿Qué nombre le van a poner? -. Mira a ambos niños que están observando el suelo y sonríe -. Bueno, tendremos que colocarle varias inyecciones y desparasitarlo…

\- ¿In-inyecciones? -. Pregunta el pelirrojo.

\- Si, esto es para que en un futuro no se vaya a enfermar o tener algún otro problema.

Aomine voltea a ver al pelirrojo, que está temblando ligeramente. Kagami desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a tenerle miedo a las inyecciones, todo gracias a un amigo de Aomine que le había contado sobre como a un niño casi le atraviesan el brazo y sin querer el pelirrojo había escuchado aquella conversación.

\- Puedo hablar con Kagami… solamente nosotros -. Ambas señoras asintieron, dejando a Kagami y Aomine solos -. ¿Aún le tienes miedo? -. El de orbes rojas asistente -. Oh, vamos Kagami piensa que es para que nuestro amigo este bien -. Ambos se quedan en silencio -. Ya sé, cada vez que tengas miedo toma mi mano y apriétala tan fuerte como quieras ¿De acuerdo?

Después de aquello llamaron a sus madres y la veterinaria termino por explicarles todo lo que necesitaba el can. _**Cuando están a punto de aplicar la inyección Taiga ya tiene sujeta la mano de Daiki y la aprieta fuertemente.**_

Mira el reloj que se encuentra encima de la televisión. 15:35 pm. Ya es tarde y Aomine aún no llega.

\- Cariño -. Voltea y se encuentra a su mamá en el marco de la puerta -. Daiki no va a poder venir.

La cara del pelirrojo se convierte en una mueca de disgusto -. ¿Por qué?

\- Esta enfermo y tendrá que estar en cama por lo que resta del día.

\- ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo? -. Su madre le mira a punto de negar -. Por favooor -. Arrastra la o con intención. Sabe que con eso es más probable que le permita ir -. Además Aomine tiene a Sam, y no le he podido ver en toda la semana.

\- No es cierto Kagami, ayer Aomine trago a Sam y jugaron toda la tarde juntos -. Y eso tal vez sea la pista del porque el moreno enfermo. Después de todo ayer su madre había salido y los había dejado solos, intentado ayudar habían comenzado a lavar los trastes y unos cinco minutos después con la excusa de que tenían que bañar al can había tomado la manguera y se perseguían con ella por todo el jardín, aun podía escuchar sus risas y los ladridos de Sam. Fue divertido.

\- Por favor -. Su madre le escanea con la mirada para después suspirar.

\- De acuerdo pero ten mucho cuidado -. Kagami asiente y corre hacia la puerta, se calza sus zapatos y después de un beso de su madre sale en dirección a la casa del moreno.

\- mine… mine… ¡Aomine! -. Sale de su sueño y lo primero que ve es la cara del pelirrojo -. ¡Levántate Aomine!

Intenta abrir los ojos pero la luz de su cuarto es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se oculte debajo de sus cobijas una vez más.

\- Apaga la luz -. Susurra, mientras intenta volver a dormir sin embargo siente como su cama se hunde para después sentir que rebota -. Deja de brincar en mi cama Kagami.

\- Si serás Ahomine, es el sol -. Sus ojos se abren como dos platos y se queda pensando -. Además ya son las cuatro de la tarde.

Pega el grito al cielo y escucha como Kagami ríe, aquello le da la suficiente fuerza para quitarse las cobijas que le cubren, el pelirrojo siempre es lindo cuando ríe.

\- ¿Y eso qué? -. Gime Aomine -. Estoy cansado y me duele la garganta.

\- Pero valió la pena ¿No? -. La sonrisa de Kagami es tan resplandeciente para el moreno que tiene que volver a esconderse bajo las cobijas.

\- Solo lo dices porque tu no estas enfermo.

\- Además ayer te dormiste hasta tarde, no como yo que me duermo temprano.

\- Las 10:30 de la noche no es tarde -. Replica Aomine -. Kise se duerme más tarde.

\- Bueno, Kise es la excepción -. Kise es amigo de Aomine y Kagami -. Él puede dormir a la hora que quiere y siempre tiene las mejores calificaciones.

\- Kise apesta -. Murmura el moreno.

\- Kise me agrada -. Responde el pelirrojo -. A las chicas les agrada Kise.

\- Si pero es diferente, a ti te agrada como amigo.

\- Es gracioso -. Frunce el ceño -. Yo no les agrado a las chicas.

\- Oh, sí que lo haces. Riko y Momoi te quieren… mucho -. Ahora es el quien frunce el ceño.

\- Le gustas a Lucy -. Dice Kagami de la nada -. Oh por lo menos es lo que le dice a todos -. Aomine suelta una carcajada. Lucy es compañera de Kagami.

\- Lucy es estúpida, trato de besarme el otro día.

\- Odio a Lucy -. Se cruza de brazos y su cara se pone roja -. Lucy es una completa mierda -. No sabe lo que mierda significa pero suena muy bien.

\- Una gran mierda -. Responde Aomine, aunque el sí sabe que significa mierda. Chifla y enseguida se aparece Sam, el perro salta a la cama donde ambos se encuentran acostados. Una vez más se oyen las carcajadas de Kagami al sentir la lengua del can en su cara. Todo sea por verle feliz.

\- No dejes que se te vuelva acercar -. Susurra el pelirrojo, Sam descansa en sus piernas.

Desde pequeños Aomine sabía que Kagami era una persona demasiado celosa y sin dudar se lo hace saber.

\- ¿Qué es celoso? -. Pregunta Kagami mientras acaricia el lomo del perro.

\- Bueno, es cuando quieres tanto a alguien que no dejas que alguien más le quiera -. O por lo menos eso fue lo que escucho alguna vez en un programa de televisión.

\- ¡Yo no soy celoso! -. Grita Kagami -. Dejo que Kise y Kuroko te quieran, también dejo que tu mamá y tu papá lo hagan.

\- Pero ellos son mi familia, tienen que hacerlo -. Replica Aomine -. No dejaras que ninguna chica me quiera.

\- Dejo que Momoi y Riko lo hagan.

\- Pero ellas no cuentan.

\- Entonces no. Las chicas son tontas -. Murmura Kagami mientras se acomoda en el hombro de Aomine, el cual asiente.

\- Además el color de cabello de Lucy es negro y a mí no me gusta. Prefiero el rojo.

 _ **Cuando Taiga le sonríe, Daiki piensa que puede hacer cualquier cosa incluso salir de su casa a jugar basquetbol.**_

Ese día era su graduación de la primaria y está nervioso. Lo único que lo hacía sentir bien es la presencia del moreno a su lado.

Estaban en el carro de su padre, su madre estaba en el asiento delantero hablando sobre lo orgullosa que estaba de él, su padre asentía y decía lo mismo.

\- ¿Estas nervioso?

\- Algo -. Murmuro el pelirrojo, por suerte Aomine se encontraba de vacaciones y su madre le había dejado acompañarle. Ambos estaban vestidos de traje, aunque el peli azul se veía más informal que formal puesto que la camisa tenia los tres primeros botones desabrochados y las magas dobladas hasta los codos. Por el contrario Kagami llevaba la camisa bien abrochada con una corbata color vino.

\- No lo estés, yo ya pase por esto y no es la gran cosa -. Aomine ya está en la secundaria.

\- Pero tú no tuviste que dar el discurso -. El moreno se encogió de hombros -. Ni siquiera sé porque me escogieron.

Se pasaron el resto del camino en silencio.

\- Llegamos -. Su mamá volteo a mirarlo y sabía lo que venía -. Taiga estoy tan orgullosa de ti…-. Siguió dándole palabras de aliento hasta que su padre logro calmarla.

\- Bueno, nos adelantaremos para conseguir un buen lugar -. Su padre tomo las llaves y se las lanzo -. Cierra el auto por mí.

Después de que sus padres se fueron se quedaron unos minutos más adentro del auto.

\- ¿Sigues nervioso?

\- Si.

\- Todo saldrá perfecto -. El moreno recargo su cabeza en asiento del auto, había comenzado a dormitar cuando un apretón en su mano le devolvió a la realidad. Su mirada fue directo a su mano derecha que era tomada por Kagami. Hace ya un tiempo que no le tomaba de la mano de esa manera. Sonrió -. Mira, si cuando estés dando el discurso te sientes nervioso búscame entre el público y piensa que me lo estás diciendo solo a mí.

El último mes se la había pasado ensañando el discurso enfrente del moreno y de alguna manera había logrado decirlo a la perfección a pesar de las bromas del otro. Asintió.

El auditorio se encontraba decorado de un sinfín de pancartas con diferentes frases en ellas.

\- Kagami-kun -. El moreno grito y se giró furioso hacia la persona que había hablado. Se trataba de más ni menos que el amigo peli celeste de Kagami, desde que había salido de la primaria ya no le veía muy seguido. -. La maestra te está buscando. Hola Aomine-kun -. Este solo hizo un ademan con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, será mejor que valla te veo al rato -. Después de aquello el pelirrojo se fue caminando junto a Kuroko. Cuando les perdió de vista fue en busca de algún lugar disponible.

Ya faltaba poco para que le tocara pasar el discurso y no había indicios de Aomine entre la multitud.

\- Kagami-kun -. Soltó un grito para después fulminar a su amigo -. Ya te toca, ¿Estas nervioso?

\- Algo -. Admitió.

\- ¿Acaso no te aprendiste tu discurso Kagami-kun?

\- Si lo hice, pero hay mucha gente…

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba ya era demasiado tarde, después de todo ya estaba en el podio, rápidamente registro el lugar pero aun no veía señal del moreno.

\- Maestros, compañeros y padres de familia, estamos aquí reunidos… -. Algo presto su atención. Hasta el fondo podía notar la cara de su amigo, le sorprendía que a pesar de su altura no pudiera verle bien pero en pocos segundos ya pudo notarle perfectamente, lo más probable es que se hubiera puesto arriba de una silla. Enseguida se dio cuenta que su amigo discutían con alguien por las expresiones que ponía. Soltó una pequeña risa. Otros pocos segundos pasaron cuando la mirada de su amigo ya estaba fija en él, una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y comenzó una vez más.

Pocos días después ambos ya gozaban de sus vacaciones.

Salían la mayoría de los días, ya sea para pasear a Sam, o para jugar un one and one, o ambas cosas. Este día hacían ambas cosas, después de una hora de juego decidieron descansar, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y tomaron varios tragos de agua para después darle de beber al can.

\- ¿Cuándo te dan los resultados?

\- Creo que ya va a llover te parece si nos vamos ya -. Respondió el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la correa que se encontraba en su maleta y se la ponía a Sam, que sacudía la cola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Kagami -. El tono del moreno era serio -. No evadas el tema.

\- No lo estoy haciendo, en serio va a llover -. Señalo encima de cabezas, el cielo se encontraba abarrotado de nubes y estaba de un color gris -. Sera mejor nos vayamos de una vez.

Ambos toman sus maletas y comienzan a caminar. Cuando pasan por la residencia del moreno y este no se detiene sabe que seguirá insistiendo en el tema. Enfrente de su casa saca la llave de sus bolsillos pero no hace ademan de abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Acaso no vas a ir a tu casa?

\- Nah, le dije a mamá que me habías invitado a dormir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -. Rápidamente se voltea para quedar frente a frente con Aomine -. Yo jamás hice eso, así que mejor vete.

En ese instante la puerta se abre y su madre aparece.

\- Oh Taiga que bueno que ya estás en casa -. Le abraza y le da un pequeño beso en la frente -. Aomine que agradable sorpresa.

\- Si, Kagami me invito a dormir.

\- Oh que bien pero pasen -. La pelirroja se hace un lado y deja pasar a ambos -. Si no les molesta tengo que salir pero no tardare. Aomine cuida Taiga, ya sabes que es un poco distraído -. Antes de que Kagami pueda replicar su mamá ya está fuera.

\- ¿Y entonces me vas responder? -. Ya lo había olvidado pero no es porque fuera distraído, por supuesto que no. Los resultados. Antes de salir de la escuela le había dado una hoja que tenía que rellenar con sus datos y posteriormente poner cinco opciones para cursar la secundaria y la primera opción había sido la secundaria donde estudiaba Aomine. Después de todo todas las escuelas que el moreno pisaba también eran pisadas por el pelirrojo. Por lo que sabía, los resultados salían ese día.

\- Eh, no lose, creo que mañana.

\- Que malo eres mintiendo Bakagami -. Si, era un mal mentiroso y lo sabía -. ¿Qué tal si los reviso por ti? -. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el moreno ya iba a mitad de la escalera seguido por su mascota. Cuando por fin reacciono ya era demasiado tarde puesto que Aomine ya estaba encerrado en su habitación y lo más probable es que estuviera intentando acceder a su computador.

\- ¡Sal Ahomine! -. Grito mientras azotaba la puerta.

\- ¡Lo hare si me dices la contraseña! -. Suspiro, hace una semana le había puesto una nueva contraseña y por suerte no se la había dicho al moreno -. ¡¿Por qué la que me diste ya no funciona?!

Sabía que se pondría llevar toda la noche de esa manera, ¿Qué más daba que Aomine viera sus resultados? A fin de cuentas se enteraría.

\- ¡Si me dejas entrar juro que te dejare ver mis resultados! -. En menos de un minuto ya estaba sentado frente al escritorio, escribiendo la contraseña y ahora que se daba cuenta era vergonzosa, demasiado… y eso que tenía que ver con Aomine, pero no quería entrar en detalles.

Mientras que accedía a la página y le daba enter para que cargara comenzó a pensar… ¿Y si quedaba en otra escuela? ¿Qué pasaría con el moreno? El en definitiva quería estar con Aomine, su mirada se dirigió a su cama donde reposaba el moreno junto con el can. Aomine bien podría ser un pesado con él, a veces, de hecho solo lo era cuando estaban en público pero cuando estaban solos, era muy… ¿Amigable? ¿Cariñoso? No encontraba la palabra para describirle. El sonido de un anuncio le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, y rápidamente se giró hacia su computador tecleo los datos que le pedían y espero que la página volviera a cargar.

\- Aomine -. Llamo el pelirrojo.

\- Uhm…

\- Los resultados -. Eso hizo que algún clic en su cabeza sonara y enseguida se levantó

\- ¿Ya los viste?

\- No… -. Murmuro en respuesta -. ¿Podrías verlos por mí? -. Le dio su lugar y dejo que el revisara la información. Pasaron varios minutos desde que el moreno se había sentado y no había emitido palabra alguna, eso había comenzado a ser insoportable. Le pregunto qué ocurría pero seguía callado. Hasta que por su propia cuenta se acercó al monitor y reviso la información.

Se escuchó un grito y ambos terminaron en el suelo de la habitación.

\- ¡Lo lograste Bakagami! -. No se oyó nada por parte del pelirrojo. Su rostro estaba oculto detrás de sus manos -. ¿Bakagami?

Trato de retirar las manos del rostro del contrario pero este no cedía, hasta que alcanzo a escuchar un ligero sollozo se detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, acaso no te querías quedar en esa escuela? -. Entreabrió sus dedos y pudo ver la tristeza impregnada en el rostro de Aomine.

\- No. Solo… -. Poco a poco destapo su rostro y se sentó enfrente del moreno -. Estoy feliz porque realmente quería estar contigo. Siempre quiero estar contigo -. Aparto su vista y espero la burla de Aomine, sin embargo nunca llego y en su lugar los labios del moreno se juntaron con los suyos. Al principio se sorprendió pero poco a poco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Pasaron unos segundos y cuando dejo de sentir esa calidez abrió los ojos, la sonrisa del moreno le recibió.

 _ **\- De aquí la luna -. Susurro Daiki.**_

 _ **\- Y de regreso -. Respondió Taiga.**_

El primer día Kagami se apunta al equipo de Basquetbol, al entrar descubre que no solo estará con Aomine, Kuroko y Kise también están ahí. Ese año también conoce a Midorima, Murasakibara y Akashi, y juntos son reconocidos como un equipo imparable.

Cuando entra al gimnasio se sorprende pues no ve a Kagami por ningún lado, se acerca a Kuroko y le pregunta por el pelirrojo. Ese es el día en que Kagami falta por primera vez. Justo en el momento que acaba la práctica sale corriendo rumbo a la casa del pelirrojo.

Aomine corre desde la parada del autobús, pasando por enfrente de su casa pero no se detiene, antes de dar media vuelta algo le hace detenerse, una sensación de vacío comienza a hacerse presente por todo su pecho y después de unos segundos decide ignórala y seguir avanzando. Cuando llama a la puerta es la madre del pelirrojo la que le abre pero en vez de tener una sonrisa en el rostro solo está presente una mueca de dolor.

\- Aomine -. Menciona y le regala una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Esta Kagami? -. Esa simple pregunta logra hacer que un pequeño gemido salga de la pelirroja.

\- Está en su habitación -. Susurra -. Puedes subir, ya sabes que estás en tu casa Aomine -. Una pequeña caricia es depositada en su mejilla y con una sonrisa se dirige escaleras arriba.

Aomine se detiene cuando está enfrente de la habitación del pelirrojo y la misma sensación de hace unos momentos se hace presente, sin tocar entra a la habitación. Kagami está sentado en su cama y Sam se encuentra a sus pies.

\- Hey, Kagami -. Se acerca para sentarse en la cama pero al ver que Kagami retrocede decide no hacerlo -. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

Un murmullo sale de la boca del pelirrojo pero Aomine no es capaz de escucharlo, no tiene que pedir que le hable con un tono más fuerte puesto que el pelirrojo se lo repite.

\- Vete -. Esa simple palabra logra sorprenderle.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Kagami? -. Pregunta Aomine angustiado, un nudo comienza a formarse en su garganta y sus ojos comienzan a picar.

\- Vete.

Se la pasa preguntando lo mismo hasta que desesperado el pelirrojo le grita a su madre y le pide que se lleve a Aomine.

\- Lo siento Aomine, Kagami está muy alterado, será mejor que vuelvas otro día -. Se limita a asentir y camina de regreso a casa.

Al llegar su madre se acerca preocupada y con toalla en mano. Le manda al baño y este obedece, durante toda su ducha se queda mirando el mosaico azul que le adorna.

\- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? -. Justo en ese momento el escozor vuelve a sus ojos y es cuando deja que las lágrimas fluyan, su madre le abraza inmediatamente.

\- Kagami me odia.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Daiki?

Le relata lo ocurrido mientras más lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos.

\- Oh, cariño debe de ser un malentendido, te prometo que en la semana iremos a ver que ocurrió.

Sin embargo eso no ocurre y durante esa semana el pelirrojo no hace acto de presencia, es hasta dos semanas después que puede ir a ver al pelirrojo. Está nervioso, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Al entrar la madre del pelirrojo les recibe con una sonrisa, le dice que Kagami está arriba y con paso presuroso sube las escaleras, grande es su sorpresa al ver a Kuroko y Kise ahí, sentados con Kagami y Sam.

\- Aomine-kun, Aominecchi la cara de Kagami lo más probable es que una mueca de enojo adorne su rostro. Decide no decir nada y quedarse sentado en el suelo, ahora con su can en los pies.

Cuando Kuroko y Kise se van, todo se vuelve silencioso.

\- Aomine…

\- Olvídalo, no digas nada. No sé para que vine, supongo que a Tetsu y a Kise les tienes más confianza -. Se acerca a la puerta -. Puedes quedarte con Sam.

\- Aomine… ese día no fui a la escuela porque tuve que ir al hospital -. Sus ojos se abren enormemente y Kagami le responde a la pregunta no formulada -. Hace unos días comencé a cojear y me comenzó a doler la rodilla. Mamá me llevo al hospital.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron en el hospital? Aomine.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es el cáncer? -. Pregunta Kagami y Aomine niega con la cabeza. Kagami sonríe ligeramente tampoco lo sabía, pero después me lo explicaron. Es cuando tienes cosas malas dentro de ti y esas cosas se comen a las cosas buenas, hasta que ya no queda nada, entonces te mueres y te vas al cielo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo dices así? -. Aomine se siente herido puesto que Kagami le dice eso con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Acaso está feliz? ¿Lo va a dejar solo? -. ¿Acaso quieres dejarme? -. El pelirrojo niega rápidamente incluso utiliza las manos.

\- Yo… no quería decirte nada puesto que sabría que te enojarías conmigo, ese día estaba triste porque no quería dejarte y hacer que lloraras por mi culpa. Prefiero que ya no juegues conmigo a verte llorar.

A veces Aomine se pregunta cómo es que a pesar de Kagami ser el menor de ambos dice cosas tan… adultas. Rápidamente se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo mientras que algunas lágrimas se escurren de sus ojos para dar con el cuello del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Te dije que no quiero que llores Ahomine! -. Grita Kagami pero él también está llorando así que no le puede reclamar nada.

Esa noche Aomine se queda dormir con Kagami, todo es tranquilidad hasta que a media noche le escucha lamentarse puesto que se le va caer el cabello y por esa razón ya no le va a querer. Aomine abraza fuertemente a Kagami mientras que le susurra a su oído que eso es mentira tenga o no cabello le seguirá queriendo igual. _**Cuando Taiga se queda dormido Daiki acerca su oído al pecho de aquel, en seguida puede escuchar el corazón latir y eso es lo único que le importa en ese momento.**_

El tiempo pasa y los médicos comienzan a utilizar términos que ninguno entiende y que realmente no quieren entender, lo único que saben es que la esperanza se ha reducido considerablemente y lo único que queda por hacer es extraer parte de su rodilla.

Ambos están sentados en sillón jugando videojuegos.

\- ¿Para cuando tienes que ir…? -. Aomine no termina la oración pero Kagami entiende a lo que se refiere.

\- En septiembre. ¿Qué tal la escuela? Kagami mientras sigue apretando los mandos del control.

\- Estúpida, como siempre.

\- Vamos -. Le da un ligero codazo -. No puede ser tan mala como tu dices -. Hace un año que Kagami ya no asistía a la escuela y tenía maestros particulares.

\- Sí, si puede. Además de eso es aburrida desde que tú ya no estas.

\- Pues tendrás que acostúmbrate -. Por el ceño fruncido de Aomine sabe que la ha regado.

\- No me tengo que acostumbrar a nada -. Si algo le molestaba al moreno es que se rindiera, Kagami no tenía permiso de rendirse y no lo tendría jamás. Al mirar aquellos orbes rojas algo se remueve en su interior -. Lo siento.

\- Vale. Perdón yo también, solo que vamos ya es normal que en cualquier momento yo… -. No termina de hablar cuando los labios del moreno ya le cerraron la boca.

Cuando abre los ojos, Kagami ya le está sonriendo, y sus ojos brillan.

\- Te amo -. Le dice Aomine, a pesar de no ser un adulto sabe lo que es amor y es lo que siente por Kagami en esos momentos.

\- Yo también te amo -. El pelirrojo sonríe. Unos minutos después ambos están dormidos en el sillón.

 _ **Esa es la última vez donde Daiki vuelve a ver los ojos abiertos de Taiga.**_

5x10

Durante todo ese tiempo ambos habían permanecido callados mientras acariciaban al pequeño cachorro. La mirada de Aomine se dirige hacia Kagami que tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Te amo Kagami -. El pelirrojo le mira confundido.

\- ¿Qué es amar?

\- Es… cuando quieres a alguien mucho más que algo que te gusta.

\- ¿Cómo el basquetbol?

\- Si, te quiero más que el basquetbol.

\- Uhm… -. El pelirrojo se queda unos momentos pensando hasta que vuelve a sonreír -. Yo también te quiero mucho más que el basquetbol.

\- ¿O sea que me quieres de aquí a la luna? -. Kagami asiente.

\- Pues yo te quiero de aquí a la luna y de regreso.

Cuando Kagami rie, Aomine le imita y ambos siguen jugando. No les importa lo que suceda mientras estén juntos puesto que así nadie puede detenerlos.

 _ **Porque ambos son niños y tiene el mundo a sus pies.**_


End file.
